


I love you to the moon and back

by MelTodd



Series: Marvel Adjacent [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTodd/pseuds/MelTodd
Summary: The best thing about family is they know everything about you.  The worst thing about family is they don't know anything about you. But when you love, you love.Faith, Buffy, and Willow come to visit. Life is complicated for the women in Xander's life, and love doesn't mean you know how to do the right thing.
Series: Marvel Adjacent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Incoming

Authors Note: Don't own anything, Joss, Marvel, Disney, and all sorts of those own this, so please don't sue. I'z broke.

_So, this one is a bit darker than the others, and it is going to come across a bit as bashing Buffy and Robin. It isn't Buffy bashing, there is a reason behind why they are acting this way, and I swear it'll make sense in the end, just maybe not of this fic. Robin, yeah well, I don't like him, and have always had an issue with him dating any slayer because of the age difference, and well… it made for a better story. But still fun stuff and more Pepper, cause well Pepper rocks._

After that memorable Christmas morning, things settled back into place, though Xander kept feeling Natasha watching him, and Tony seemed to drop by more often. It was to the point that Jarvis started sending Xander extra groceries to feed all the people that just 'happened' to show up for meals. Not that Xander minded, but their apartment really wasn't big enough for as many as kept showing up.

Pepper seemed to throw herself into working again, and Xander felt like he never saw her. Of all his visitors she almost never dropped by, while Safira and Steve were all but joined at the hip. Bruce and Tony entertained Jolie as they waited for school to start by each trying to convince her to study in their fields of focus.

The new year approached, and Xander realized he had a visit from three of the most important women in his life looming ahead. They were due to arrive on December 30th.

"Jarvis, any chance of an apocalypse this week?"

"Not that I am aware of, Xander."

"Damn."

Xander sighed and put in a request for three guest rooms, and made sure he knew where his walking shoes were. He had not sent them their Christmas gifts, as he knew they were coming, but right now he just hoped they liked them, if his friends came through with them.

Pepper intercepted him as he headed to the airport to pick them up. Willow had been informed there was no teleporting unless lives depended on it, so they were traveling first class based on frequent flyer miles.

“Hi, Pepper.” He gave her a serious look. “How are you adjusting to the changes?”

A bright smile wreathed her face and she pulled him into a sudden hug much to his surprise.

“Thank you so much for not avoiding the question, but actually asking me about it,” she exclaimed as she released him.

“What do you mean?” He looked at her as she fell into step next to him.

“Oh lord, Tony just gives me a guilty look every time he sees me. Bruce just ducks his head as if he thinks I’ll beat him. And it’s taken me a week to just get to the point I could pick up cups and open doors without crushing them or rip them off the hinges.”

Xander burst out laughing, and Pepper flushed and looked away.

“No, Pepper. I’m not laughing at you. That is common among slayers. The first month or so they don’t have any idea how to handle their strength. I can’t tell you how many things I repaired cause a new slayer miscalculated. It was more the familiarity of having someone talk about that.” He assured her, smiling as they walked. Xander had the feeling she needed to talk, so he walked slow and took unnecessary hallways to give them more time.

“Oh, OH,” she said looking suddenly thoughtful. “So, that isn’t unusual?”

“For someone new to the whole superpowers gig? No. May I make a suggestion?” He offered, not wanting to overstep his bounds, not that he had any idea what they were.

“Please?” It almost sounded like a plea, which was so un-Pepper like it made him shiver.

“Train with Safira.” He held up his hand as her instant nose wrinkling. “I’m not talking what you’ve seen her and Natasha do. I’m talking learning how to hit and how to defend yourself. If what you are saying is correct you’re really strong. And Safira can withstand you hitting her. Once you learn to judge your punches, you’ll find everything else is easier. After that, go learn the Japanese tea ceremony.”

Xander smiled softly at her bewildered look.

“I know, weird right? But the entire ceremony is about precise measured movements with fragile china. It will teach you the delicacy you’re used to. Try it.”

“Ah,” she fell silent after that sound until they reached the elevator. “Xander, you are a very peculiar man, but I believe you might be one of the best men I know. And that is saying something.”

A spurt of panic rose up in his chest. “Trust me, I’m nothing special. You don’t know the dark I’ve done,” he protested.

“Maybe not, but I know the man you are. I rather like that man. I added to the gift you requested. They are waiting in the girl's rooms. I hope they enjoy. And please do bring them to dinner tonight, I’ll order enough for three Thor’s. That should solve the food problem.”

“They’d like that. I’ll see you tonight. You want Jolie too?”

“Of course. I like her. She is blunt and brilliant. And frankly she can keep up with Tony. If she was two decades older, I might be worried.” She grinned, warmth spreading over her face. “But as it is, I just have an employment offer on constant update waiting for her.”

Xander laughed as the elevator doors slide open. “Then tonight.”

“Thank you again, Xander.”

“Door is always open if you need to talk. I’m a good listener, and I get the weird aspects of super herodom.”

“Oh, I’m no hero,” she protested.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” He laughed again as the door slid shut on her confused face.

“I have a car waiting for you, Xander.” Jarvis smooth voice informed as the elevator slid downward. Each time he responded something in Xander relaxed to know he was okay, that nothing bad had happened to him.

“You know I regard you as a friend, right?” He said, his mouth per usual activating without thought.

"You have mentioned that before, however I am not sure how the friendship works, when I am not real."

Xander snorted. "You're real enough, trust me. You've got lots of friends. Humanity isn't an advantage in that area, in fact most of the time it might be a disadvantage."

"Interesting view point. But what prompted that comment, Xander?"

"Buffy, Faith, and Willow are coming to visit. They are my friends. For all that they may not always act like it, trust me on this, and don't over react to anything they might do."

Two of the three had not been happy when he stayed after the invasion and they had been even less happy when he was stationed here permanently. Though in his darkest of dark spots Xander suspected at least part of it on Buffy's part had been the whole New York thing and she wasn't stationed here.

"Is there a reason to suspect your friends may cross parameters I have set to define friendship?"

Xander shrugged, hunching a little bit. "Maybe. Look, I've known these women a long time, just accept certain things may not be as they seem, and ask me about them first, okay?"

"Very well, Xander. I will not act without querying you first. But I must point out, your warning me has raised my concern level."

He sighed a bit. "Family knows how to hurt you the best. It is a long-standing tradition. Don't worry about it."

"As you wish."

Before Xander could make a Wesley reference, his phone rang. He glanced at it and grinned.

"Hey, Maria.You enjoy your Christmas present?" She had sent him a collection of books all about myths, old stuff that he had, but still he enjoyed the thought.

"I did. I think I actually quit breathing I laughed so hard at some points. And I plan on taking you up on the tickets you sent. Am I allowed to share the video?"

"I gave it to you, so it is up to you to do with as you wish. And any time. Well, any time after this next week. Family coming in from out of town." He said as he leaned against the wall in the garage, not getting into the car just yet. Her Christmas present had been a collections reel of all his interactions with Fury. At this point the man got aggravated just looking at him. It was amusing. That and some tickets to go ice skating.

"Awesome, I know a few people I can bribe with getting to watch that. Fury is pretending it doesn't exist." He could hear the smirk in her voice as she talked. "But I wanted to say thanks. Call me when you're free."

"Will do." He hung up and got in the car, taking a deep breath to steel himself, then drove out into New York traffic, wishing he had caved and gotten a driver, but there was one major advantage to him being the one driving. It lowered the assault level until after they arrived.

Parking, he headed into the terminal, waiting near the baggage claim, as he had little doubt they all had bags. He could see them coming by the hole in the crowd headed his way. The hole that surrounded three striking women.

Buffy had matured and it looked damn good on her, though he didn't even feel a shred of arousal there. She'd allowed her blond to darken and her clothes spoke of style but comfort. She moved with the assurance of a tiger and took the lead even now.

Faith had just gotten hotter, and Xander swallowed hard. She still stirred him, but that ship had long sailed, no matter that her wardrobe had only become harder, sharper. He paused at that thought. After being around Pepper and Natasha for the first time he recognized that armor, and he wondered what was wrong, that she was shouting a warning to the world. That bit of information he filed away, unsure if maybe he was misreading it.

And Willow, was his bestest friend and sister. Still adorable and more like a hyper active child, regardless of the power that flowed through her veins. She still saw brightness in the world, and way down deep he hoped she never lost that, because he knew damn well he would be the one they called to make everyone else safe.

"Hello, gorgeous ladies," he said in a voice they wouldn't miss, but not so loud everyone in the area would stare at him.

"Xander!" Came from two voices who launched themselves at him, and he found himself in a

Buffy/Willow sandwich as Faith came strolling up behind.

"Well, hey, boytoy. You're looking damn fine." Her husky voice drawled, and Xander was glad he was being hugged by the two women, or he might have flinched. She sounded wrong, like each word was being said over broken glass, and he couldn't tell why. Nothing on her face gave it away and when Buffy and Willow pulled back, he didn't see any worry in their faces.  
_What happened? I knew she broke up with Robin, but I've never seen her this raw._

"Why thank you. You ladies ready to go to your accommodations?"

"Luggage first!" Buffy chirped looking like she and Willow were about to be bouncing off the walls.

"Um, how much caffeine have you two had."

"Three mochas, each." Faith said, right next to his ear, so close he could feel her breath.

This time he did flinch, but covered it up by moving towards the belt that just started moving.

"We'd better grab it and head out. You ladies get to ride in style."

With teasing and joking, they got their bags, Xander carrying Willow's while Faith and Buffy had their own with no issue at all, they headed to the car. There was collective oohing as they saw the SUV he drove. Getting them in and settled he drove back, stress gnawed at him as he watched Faith.

All of them had been so busy talking, something about a store they had each visited in England at one point, they didn't notice him turning into the garage. While they could be pains, all of them had enough sense to realize he needed to focus with only one eye when driving, especially in New York traffic.

Xander ushered them into the elevator, his smile only partially forced. As soon as they got in, it started gliding upwards and Buffy looked around curious.

"Where is it going? You didn't push anything."

Willow lit up. "Wait, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Rosenberg?"

She squeed so sharply that the other three in the car all winced.

"We're staying at the Avenger's tower?!?!?" Her voice was at least three octaves higher than normal.

Xander blinked at them a bit confused. "Yeah. I've got a suite for you. I do live here."

"You what?" Came from all three women who fixed their eyes on him.

He found himself pushing back against the wall of the elevator as the force of their glare hit him and they all moved forward a bit.

"Yes? Didn't Giles tell you?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "No. He told me you had become friendly with Stark and one of the Avengers, and that you had a good deal on a place for you and the slayers, but not that you were staying here."

_Dammit, Giles._

This explained why they had been so patient, expecting to be put up in a motel, or sleep on the floor.

_I'm going to kill you_

"Well, yes. Here, I got you a suite." Jarvis either had excellent timing or took mercy on Xander by making the elevator go a bit faster and the door chimed and slide open revealing a hallway, with a door one down clicking open. "Here, let's go see it."

He scurried out the elevator, and yes he fricking scurried, anything to get their irate focus off of him. Pushing through the door, he stopped and blinked and then looked again.

"Jarvis, is this the right place?"

"Yes, Xander. Mz Potts organized it herself."

_I owe that woman a basket of the most decadent food ever._

The suite was a large living room with a mini kitchen on one side, and four doors. Three of the doors had a name on them. It was elegant, simple, and screamed money.

He turned to see the women walking through the door and the smirk drop off their faces as they looked around.

"We're staying here?" Faith asked, for a second seeming young and fragile.

Xander forced calm cheer on his face. "Yep, and I do believe your Xmas presents are in your rooms."

He got three wide eyed looks, then they tore towards their rooms, each door had a name on it. The squeals of joy made him sag in relief. Even as they came out of the rooms, the looks on their faces matching astonishment.

Buffy held two pairs of Jimmy Choo's in her size, and an envelope.

Willow held a first edition of Pride and Prejudice, and an envelope.

Faith had custom biker boots, with daggers on the sides, and an envelope.

They all looked at him demanding an answer.

"Well, the gifts are from Giles, me, and the other slayers. The envelopes are thank you's from us and Tony and Pepper. Um, I'm not positive what they are though." He admitted.

Buffy spoke, her voice a whisper. "Xander, these are appointments with the stylist for Pepper Potts and a fifteen thousand dollar budget."

"That is good right?" He'd known all his ladies loved clothes and looking good, and Pepper just always seemed to radiate taste, so when he'd asked her she'd set this up. But that budget was significantly more than he had provided.

Faith looked at him, the attitude faded. "Xander, that's incredible. And the appointment is tomorrow."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, cool. Um, you've been invited to dinner tonight. So, want some time to unpack and relax? The fridge is fully stocked and if you need anything just ask Jarvis. Speaking of which, when is dinner?"

"Six pm, Xander." Jarvis replied smoothly.

"So, we good?"

After a minute of glances, which worried Xander, they finally chimed yes, and he fled again, not speaking until the elevator doors slid shut.

"Jarvis, is Natasha here today, and would she be willing to talk to me?"

There was a moment of silence, which he knew meant Jarvis was communicating with Natasha, but it still made him nervous.

The elevator started to move even as Jarvis replied. "Yes, Mz Romanoff will see you. She asked that you come to her apartment."

For a second Xander thought about bailing, what was it about this woman that scared the daylights out of him not on a physical level but something deeper, more primal? Even his hyena bowed before her.

No, it had to be done. She was the only woman he knew who could go toe-to-toe with Faith both physically and with attitude. Faith acted the ultimate bad ass, Natasha was.

He got into the elevator and tried to piece together exactly why he wanted to talk to Natasha and explain what bugged him, but he figured he was going to make a fool of himself. Walking out one of the two doors visible from the elevator opened and Clint stepped out.

“Xander, come on in,” Clint's voice was friendly as he waved him into the apartment. He tried not to be obvious, but while all of them had been up in his for various meals, he’d never been into theirs. The layout was similar to his place, but all the colors were darker, muted, and he could smell gun oil, cinnamon, and sweat through the apartment. The cinnamon smell at least was explained when Clint led him over to the kitchen where Natasha was pulling out a tray of cinnamon rolls.

“Want one?” She offered and Xander had to blink, even as he took the proffered roll.

“I never had you in mind as a baker,” he said, then stuffed a bite in his mouth wondering if this would be his last meal.

Clint snorted. “She isn’t. I made them, she was just pulling them out of the oven. Her skills set doesn’t really run to the kitchen.”

Natasha shot him a mock glare. “I’ll have you know I’m very skilled with a frying pan.”

“Yes, killing people with them.” Clint shot back, completely unrepentant as he helped himself to a cinnamon roll.

They were really good, Xander noted. He’d have to get the recipe.

Natasha leaned back and looked at him, her eyes that flat hardness that always made him want to duck and cover.

“So, what brings you here? I haven’t heard of anything that would require my skill set. Has Maria mentioned something to you?” Her voice was quiet even as she delicately lifted a piece of roll to her mouth.

Xander tried to figure out how to phrase his question. He just knew he needed to talk to Natasha about this, but not really how to explain why he thought something was wrong.

“My friends are here for a short vacation, a week in New York, and Buffy and Willow are happy and excited. They’re normal, with everything that includes.” He took another bite of the cinnamon roll aware of Nat and Clint both watching him, their faces giving nothing away. “Faith is here, and something is wrong. I mean she looks the same, acts the same, but it's like she is brittle. I feel like she is about to shatter and cut everyone, but I can’t tell you why I think or feel that. “

Xander broke the roll into bits as the two spies waited. “Natasha, you are the only person I know who can be blunt about sex and violence and understand how the two of them can go together. Faith has always been gung-ho, all about the sex, the violence, the violent sex. But she needs help, but I can’t even figure out what is wrong, much less how to help. Would you be willing to at least talk to her, to see if you can tell me what is wrong?” He knew he didn’t have any right to ask that, but the ticking bomb that was Faith echoed in his head in a way that he couldn’t shake.

“Jarvis, are the girls going up to have dinner with Pepper and Tony tonight?”

“Yes, Mz Romanoff, they are.”

“Excellent, please let Pepper know that Clint and I will also be attending.”

A moment’s pause, during which all three of them tensed slightly and he came back. “She says you are more than welcome, and Bruce will also be attending, if nothing else to occupy Jolie.”

Xander had to flash a smile at that. His tiniest slayer was blossoming, and he thought he had even heard her laugh when talking to Bruce in his lab as he walked in.

Natasha turned cool eyes on him. “I will have dinner with you. I don’t promise anything else.”

Xander shrugged. “Even that is more than I had a right to expect. Thanks.“ He stood and nodded at the rolls. “Those are damn good, Clint. Feel free to bring them with you next time you decide I should make you breakfast.”

Clint laughed at that and Xander headed out to tell his slayers about dinner tonight and to see if he had a decent pair of jeans to wear tonight.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is provided and dynamics are revealed.

A few minutes before dinner he knocked on the door to the suite where the girls were staying. Jolie and Safira had already headed up, so he was escorting his friends. The door swung open with Buffy standing there in a simple skater style dress and heels, and he hated that he knew what the cut of the dress was.

Exposure to Pepper and Natasha however had improved his manners. “You look wonderful, Buffy. Are the others ready to go?”

Buffy blinked at him once then smiled. “I think so.” She turned and nodded, then stepped into the hall. Willow followed in a flowing sundress in yellow’s and greens, looking young and happy, Faith however made him blink.

Technically she was dressed nice, the leather pants high quality and the silk blouse fit her exquisitely. She wore heels that could double as daggers they were so high and sharp. But there was no bra on, and he could tell her nipples were pierced and when she turned he could see the cleft of her ass the back of the shirt was so deep. Her makeup was that of a woman looking for trouble, and he tried to keep his worry off his face. Even on her worst days she had never dressed this aggressively.

“All of you look incredible. Safira and Jolie will meet us up there.”

That caused all three of them to stutter to a stop for a minute, and he suspected that derailed whatever Faith had been about to say.

“How is she?” Willow asked, her teeth chewing on her top lip.

The walked into the elevator as Xander framed his answer. “She’s better. I don’t know that she’ll ever trust easily. But she is much lighter than when she came.” It was the best way he could put it. “You’ll see in a minute.”

The elevator deposited them in the foyer of the penthouse and Xander could smell the food and hear the conversation as he led them into the main area. The group of people all stopped and looked at the four of them, and Xander recognized the carefully blank expressions many of them wore the second their eyes landed on the group, but he doubted any of his friends would catch anything beyond the polite welcomes.

“I’d like to introduce Buffy Summers - Slayer, Faith Lehane - Slayer, and Willow Rosenberg,” he paused and looked at her. “You still going by White Witch or has it shortened down to just The Witch?”

“Xander,” she squeaked, a flush creeping up her face. “I’m just Willow, you’re best friend since kindergarten.” She slapped him on the arm and he smirked. It took a few minutes, but he introduced Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Pepper to the women.

Safira came over to talk to Buffy, while Jolie glanced up, half smiled, but then went back to the conversation she was having with Bruce, DNA strands being manipulated on a tablet. He could have kissed Pepper when she walked over, a warm welcome smile on her face.

“Faith, I’m so glad to get to meet you. I can’t wait to see how Jorge takes your striking beauty and makes you the person you want to be.”

Faith blinked a bit taken aback, unsure how to respond as Pepper slipped her arm into Faith's and steered her towards Natasha.

Xander wandered over to Tony, who still was taking it easy after the surgery. He leaned against the bar drinking something that actually looked like it might not be 100% alcohol.

“I don’t suppose you’d make me one of those?” Xander asked turning back and watching the room. Willow had drifted over to Bruce and Jolie, but he could tell it was well above her head, but she at least understood more than most. Buffy, Steve, and Safira were talking quietly and he’d bet money it would be about tactics and various fights.

Pepper had left Faith with Natasha, and she drifted back towards Tony with a soft smile on her face. She kissed him after he handed Xander the drink and leaned back to watch with them.

“Thanks,” Xander said. His voice low, too many people in the room had excellent hearing.

“Not an issue. Though I suspect I know part of what is going on.” Tony said just as quietly his hand wrapping around Pepper’s waist and pulling her close.

Xander fought to keep the surprise from his face. He wanted to ask, but now wasn’t the best time, later, when people weren’t there he would follow up.

Pepper laughed and glared at Tony, pulling away. “Quit tickling me.” Her clear voice carried as she stalked towards the table. “Everyone, I believe food is ready.”

Clint emerged from dining room, wiping his hands on a towel. “Yes, it is, come on and eat.”

It took a few minutes of chair pulling, arranging, chattering, but soon enough everyone had loaded plates. The Slayers and Steve making the rest of them look like they were on diets. Though Pepper had a decent amount of food on her plate also. The Extremis virus also made it so she didn’t gain weight. Natasha had muttered once that it must be nice, but no one was willing to go through almost exploding just for that side effect.

The food was excellent, Pepper knew the best restaurants, and the conversation was general until Buffy looked up, her eyes snagging Tony.

“So, I hear you had some excitement over Christmas. I’m so glad you didn’t drag Xander into that. He’s been hurt enough by being fray adjacent with our crap. If he got hurt, it would have devastated us.” Her voice was perky and conversational.

Half the table froze, Safira’s knife bent as she held it, but Xander shook his head slightly and she subsided. He knew neither Natasha or Clint had missed his signal.

“Oh, well. Um, thanks?” Tony looked at her confused even as he darted a glance at Xander. Xander just shrugged and took another bite.

“Well, I mean, I totally get not including Xander, he breaks and doesn’t have any of the special skills some of the others have. He's wonderful, and the idea of him being in danger makes us nervous. But I mean you had Dr. Banner here, and I’ve seen him on TV, he’s scary. Then the Captain. I can’t imagine anything he couldn’t overcome.” She let a soft smile appear on her face, flirting just the lightest bit. Steve shifted uncomfortably, but Safira just rolled her eyes and pulled his hand onto her lap. Buffy grinned, wide and bright, but then shifted back to Tony, her eyes sharp. “So, I’m confused. I thought the entire point of having a team, especially a team of people that can’t really get hurt, was to have them backing you up. I mean I’ve got Faith, who is hell on heels and Willow who does the heavy lifting when I need it. I learned the hard way not to leave my team behind.” She took a bit of food, but her eyes never left Tony’s. “I can’t figure out why, when you’re at least a decade older than me, you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“I, well, I , they were after me and…” Tony started trying to answer, caught off balance and getting upset when Pepper’s peal of laughter grabbed everyone's attention.

“Dear god, call the newspapers. Tony Stark has been put in his place by a woman young enough to be his daughter. This is wonderful.” Her eyes bright as she leaned toward him, smiling, but this time there was steel under her tone. “So maybe next time, you’ll call for help, instead of trying to be the hero all by himself.”

“Okay, okay. Point made. Next time I’ll ‘phone a friend’ and get someone else to help save our asses. Happy?” He growled, eyes narrowed and the slightest pout on his face.

“Ecstatic.” Pepper leaned closer and kissed him. “Cause you know how I reward intelligent men.” Everyone at the table heard that, half of them started coughing, others just grinned. Buffy smirked a bit, casting a wink at Xander who had to force himself to smile in return. She had no idea how causally insulting she had been to him and knew she had meant to help.

_Save me from my friends._

He caught Faith watching all of this with her trademark smirk, even as Jolie and Bruce were in their own little world of talking. But the smirk seemed forced somehow, and he knew he had to talk to her.

“Safira, Steve, why don’t you guys show Buffy the training area. I bet she’d love to spar with you two later this week. Faith, you want to come see where the girls are living?” He said as everyone finished their deserts. He already knew Willow wanted to play with the new VR system Tony had been talking to her about most of the evening.

Faith shrugged, a lazy sexual movement. “Sure, might as well see your crash pad. Maybe I can help you break it in.” Her look was lascivious, but no one reacted. Safira already knew he had slept with Faith as did Willow and Buffy, and they were used to her comments. The Avengers were old hands at keeping their reactions off their faces.

The party broke up and Natasha and Clint appeared at his side. “We figured we’d come with, besides Clint here has an idea about your meals problem he thinks he can solve.” Natasha said idly as they walked towards the elevator.

“Cool, cause really the place is getting crowded at meals of late.”

“What, you a short order cook now too?" Faith asked, a sly look on her face. "Needed something to help pay the bills? Always said you could rent yourself out, I'm sure some of the older slayers would be more than happy to keep you company, if you don't mind something that isn't nubile."

Xander flinched a bit at that comment, but he didn't know if it was from the words or the bitterness underlying her words.

Instead he forced a smile. "Nah, I just seem to have half the tower pop in for meals, and the kitchen and eating area isn't that big."

"Jarvis, will you stop at the common area, please?" Clint asked as the doors slid close.

"Of course," Jarvis's smooth voice said.

Faith snorted. "I can't believe you got your own Giles. He lecture you about appropriate behavior too? And ignore anything else?"

Pieces were starting to click into place and as the door slide open and Faith stalked out, he glanced at Natasha who nodded at him.

"So, what's this place?" Xander asked, ignoring Faith's comments.

"It was supposed to be an area for everyone to gather. As you can see there is a large amount of seating for watching TV or gaming. A much larger kitchen, with bar seating for six, and a table that can hold at least 20. I was thinking what if you switch your morning routine down here, and it would give the girls a place to come and hang out and not bug others. You know we love them and enjoy having the around. We haven't used it much, as with just one or two of us, it feels too empty." Clint explained all of this waving his hands.

Xander heard Faith murmur something, but he didn't hear the words. Natasha however did and stiffened. She moved her hand, and Clint bent near Xander.

"Whatever Nat does next, just roll with it." His voice so low Xander barely heard it, but he nodded his head just a teeny bit as he looked around the kitchen.

"You know this might work. Give Safira and Steve a place to go also. He's still awfully uptight about anyone knowing she's in his place. "

"What? All American thinks he's too good for our girl?" Faith actually sounded outraged there for a moment, and it gave Xander a spurt of relief.

"Nah, he's just uncomfortable with people knowing they are having sex. I think he's torn between proposing and breaking up, but I'm leaving that between them. Safira is a big girl."

Nat strolled over, moved between Xander and Clint. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of their jeans, so one hand was on each other asses. "Yeah, and she can have Steve. I have my hands full right here."

Xander would have jumped out of his skin if Clint hadn't warned him. Instead he watched Faith and sudden snarl that flashed across her face, then disappeared.

"What, realized that Xander isn't enough for one woman? Doesn't surprise me. Or maybe he just likes to drive stick too."

Xander tensed and started to respond, but the nails sinking into his ass froze the words in his throat. He’d never seen Faith this brittle, even in the worst of Sunnydale she’d always had a bit of indifference, but this time it felt like he looked at a raw wound, open and weeping. How long had this been going on and why hadn't anyone noticed?

_She broke up with Robin what a month or two ago? Right before I came to New York, I remember hearing about it as a I was packing, but I figured they had just drifted apart because she had been doing a lot of traveling._

"What's the matter jealous, cause you can't keep a man?" Natasha snarked, and in the reflection of the microwave Xander saw her catlike smile.

"Why you red-headed bitch," Faith jerked up right, and moved towards Natasha. "He didn't know how good he had it, instead sniffing after those young things. Telling me I looked a bit too worn and couldn't handle him. Well, let's see how you can handle me bitch." Natasha had started moving as soon as Faith stood up, liquid grace.

_Ah shit, they're going to destroy this place and I just found it._

Instead Natasha moved inside Faith’s wild swing tapping her face lightly, and Xander realized there were tears on Faith's face.

"What happened, what did this man do to you?"

Every swing Faith made Natasha didn’t block, she just flowed away, sometimes barely, but she didn’t attack except to tap a body part with a light touch, almost a caress. She let Faith spend her emotions, keeping her in one area. With a wracking sob Faith’s legs gave, and Xander moved, catching her as she buckled, wrapping his arms around her as something deep in her broke.

_I’ll kill him, he didn't need to hurt her like this._

Xander had no doubt who was the cause of these tears but he needed to hear it.

“Faith, talk to me please?”

Natasha had grabbed her at the same time, sinking to the floor with them, as Clint busied himself in the kitchen.

Faith buried her head in her knees, refusing to look at them, but he held her and waited, and she started to talk.

“I thought it was going well, I slayed, he watched. Then I came home early from a trip, a total dud, no big bads at all… and he had one of the new slayers in our room, her top off, his lips on her tits. I stood there looking at them, and he lifted his head looking at me, and he said,” her voice cut off and and she choked, “he said that he needed a little variety in his diet, and that I was getting a bit long in tooth and worn. I couldn’t blame him for wanting to sample the dessert bar.” Her voice broke, and Faith, the strong powerful slayer, buried her head in his shoulder and cried out the last words softly. “I loved him.”

“I am going to skin him alive,” Xander swore his voice low and intent.

“He’s not worth it,” Natasha said, her voice flat. “Leave him to me.”

“No.” Xander’s voice was flat and he looked at Natasha. “This is our mess, our problem. He also didn’t investigate the issue with Jolie, and Safira has never liked him.” His eyes narrowed. “I think I need to ask some questions. We need to fix this.” Xander turned and kissed the top of Faith’s head.

Faith looked up, her war paint running and she seemed small, and Faith had always come across larger than life.

“I was being a bitch. Not your fault he’s an ass. Hell, after the way I treated you, you should be enjoying this.” Faith sighed and pulled away. Xander let her, accepting comfort had never come easy to her, and it felt like they had lanced a boil in her soul.

"Faith, we were young and stupid, and fighting for our lives. I'd never take pleasure in your pain."

She cast him a look that sliced deep, but before he could respond she turned to Natasha.“You’re fast. And I was sloppy.”

“Yes, you were. Want to be better?”

Faith tilted her head. “You think you can teach me?”

“No. I know I can.” Natasha smiled. “Men aren’t worth the tears.” She reached out a hand. “Want to change clothes and I’ll show you what I can. You have power and speed, but your form is sloppier than Safira’s was.”

Faith bristled, then her eyes narrowed. “Was?”

“Her form isn’t sloppy anymore.”

The intent look that Xander knew flashed back on her face. “Let’s go, I need to change.”

Faith stalked out and Natasha followed a half smile on her face.

When the elevator doors closed on them Xander turned to Clint, frowning. “Did I see that right? Was Natasha flirting with her?”

Clint shrugged, pulling open cupboard doors. “Probably. She likes a challenge.”

Xander turned back, his mind drifting to the thought of a naked Faith and Natasha, even as he tried to stop it.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Huh? Wouldn’t what?”

“Think about them together.” Clint flashed him a half smile. “She’ll know, and you’ll pay. And then she’ll tell Faith.”

“That I thought things?”

“Yep. So just don’t. Think about Maria instead.”

Xander rolled his eye. “I’m human. I try to not be inappropriate, but really, male, human, stupid.”

“Just saying, don’t.” Clint smirked at him. “But what about my idea, of moving your cooking down here?”

Derailed a bit, Xander looked around and started poking too. “Hmm, dinners and breakfasts would be easier here. Then maybe I could just keep snack foods and lunches up there. I swear those two plus Steve, I can’t keep up with the food.”

They spent the next hour looking over the area, talking to Jarvis and making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like the character of Robin - the actor DB Woodside on the other hand I adore. But Robin is creepy.


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's been going on back at Slayer HQ?

Buffy bounced into the common room, glowing with excitement. Xander and Clint had been waylaid by a mostly friendly competition playing Halo. They were surprisingly well matched.

“That work out room rocks. And then Faith and Natasha came in, and I just had to stay and watch. Natasha is one of the best teachers I’ve seen. I’ve glad she’s a good guy, cause taking her down would be hard and painful. She hits like a vampire, maybe harder.”

She swirled around the room as she talked, halting at the fridge. “Is there anything in here sweet?”

“Open it and look. Help yourself.” Clint said not taking his eyes off the screen, but Xander knew damn well he knew where every person was.

The elevator dinged and Willow came in, a half smile on her face. “Jarvis told me you would all be here, and he was correct.”

“I am rarely wrong when it comes to the location of people in Stark Tower, Miss Rosenberg.”

“Jarvis, call me Willow. I keep looking for my mom.”

“Is this obsession with associating proper forms of address with their parents normal?”

Xander and Willow glanced at each other and shrugged.

“For us? Yeah. Our parents weren’t the greatest.” Xander said as he put the controller down, Clint had just blown off his head with a shot Xander was pretty sure shouldn’t be possible in the game. Real life he could believe Clint could make the shot, but the game should have yelled foul.

Wait, I wonder.

“Jarvis, has any custom programming been inserted into the Halo software.”

Clint froze at the question.

“Yes, Xander. Sir wrote some specific code to allow some of the shots the game logic labeled as not possible.”

Xander looked at Clint his eye narrowed. “Just for that…” he paused and Clint got a worried look, “I’m going to tell Safira and Jolie about your cinnamon rolls, and that you agreed to bring them to breakfast for the next week.”

“That is cruel. Well played.” Clint sighed. “Jarvis, will you order the supplies I need to make seven double batches of my rolls please.”

“Order placed.”

With the game done, Xander turned his focus to the girls. “Buffy, Willow, can you come here?”

“Sure.” 

They wandered over, Buffy with a yogurt in her hand, Willow with some water and they both flopped on the couch.

“Enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yes,” Buffy gushed. “We have the appointment with the stylist tomorrow. I can’t wait, this will be so much fun. A real New York wardrobe. I’m going to wow them at some of the meetings.”

Buffy had been dealing with more politics, and it amazed him how many people fell for her dumb blond routine.

“So, what’s up with Faith?” He tried to keep his voice casual, and not stare at them too hard.

Buffy shrugged. “She’s Faith, all attitude no sense. I think she and Robin might have broken up, but that’s only cause I’ve seen her coming out of her room instead of where they were staying. Heck we were about to reassign her room.”

“I think they did.” Willow said, fiddling with her phone. “I heard some rumors about him asking someone else out. But really I’ve been so busy, and it isn’t like Faith talks to us. I figured she got tired of only having sex with him and went to find some other flavor.” Willow grinned at him. “Be careful or she might decided to go slumming again and hit you up again.” 

Clint had gotten up to rummage in the fridge, and he saw him stiffen at that, but Xander forced a smile. “Ah, I don’t think I’m in her league.”

Buffy snorted. “Yeah, she’d need a ladder to get up to you. But still, she’s still the same old Faith, use them and walk away. I wonder how upset Robin is.” Buffy chewed her lip a bit frowning.

Xander took in a deep breath, focused what he needed to do.

“I’m sure he’s fine. I’m sure you two are ready for bed, and I’ve got some stuff I need to take care of. Enjoy tomorrow?”

“Oh we will.” Buffy sprang from the couch and hugged him, Willow following with a half hug, still focusing more on her phone than anything else. The elevator doors slide open, and swallowed them.

Xander sagged back on the couch. Clint walked out handing him a cider. Beer never tasted good after his childhood, but the hard cider tasted nice.

“I don’t think I like your friends much,” Clint commented as he dropped into another chair. “How can they not see a friend is hurting?”

Xander sighed as he took a drink, thinking. “That is a long story. To be honest the three of them aren’t friends, not really. I just didn't realize so much baggage still resided between Faith and them.”

“That may be but they don’t have much respect for you either.” Clint pointed out, playing with the bottle in his hands.

Xander sighed, but didn’t address it. With short words he explained Faith, her act, her age, Willow’s jealousy, the fall into the Mayor’s clutches, trying to kill Buffy, and then the body swap.

“Oof. Point, there is a lot between them.”

“Yeah. But, I could never hate her. Even after the way she treated me, she always struck me as wounded, but they all saw her act as reality. I guess with my childhood I got good at seeing past the facade we put up for people.” Xander barked out a bitter laugh. “After all, I pretended my home life was normal.” He focused back on the bottle.

“What are you going to do about the jerkwad?” Clint didn't look at him and Xander sighed.

"In reality, breaking up with your girlfriend isn't a crime, and to be honest I've never been his biggest fan, nor of them two of them together, but it wasn't my business. I think he needs to have the shit kicked out of him, but Faith could do that with one hand tied behind her back if she wanted. I actually have a bigger concern." Xander focused on picking at the label on the bottle. "Don't make me swear to this, but I'm twenty-nine and Buffy and Willow are six to nine months younger. Faith is about two years younger I think. So figure twenty-six? Robin is at least thirty-eight, if not older." He looked up at Clint his mouth twisted to the side.

"While I could tolerate him with Faith, she's been around the world a time or two. Most of the girls we get are a minimum of five years younger than Faith. Most are well under eighteen. So the idea that he is poaching from the pool of women is causing me a great deal of concern. Granted if he is only hitting on the over eighteen year olds, it is legal, but dammit he's in charge of what is essentially a boarding school. I have a huge issue with this."

Clint leaned back, his eyes narrowed as he looked off in the distance. "Ah, I see the problem. You are upset about what he did to Faith, but you're freaked about who he is finding as a replacement."

Xander snorted. "Does that make me a bad friend?"

"No. You know she can take care of herself. And I think anything else than how he did it would not have shattered her so badly."

"Most likely. She's strong but fragile, and she needs to be cherished, unfortunately that isn't the men she ends up with. Or women from what I've seen."

Clint shot him a look. "She bi?"

Xander shrugged. "I'd say she is more equal opportunity. But that may also be part of her act, I just don't know, and the water has been muddy enough between us, then with the fall of Sunnydale, Anya dying, me going to Africa," he signed and drained the cider. "She wasn't one of my priorities."

Clint shrugged. "She's an adult, and she didn't need you. Why should she have been?"

Xander's smile hurt on his face as much as it hurt his heart. "She's one of my girls, and I should have been there for her. I let perceptions, and others perceptions affect me too much. Just proof how much of a zeppo I am at times I guess."

Jarvis interrupted before anymore could be said. 

"Xander, Ms Romanoff and Ms Lehane are on their way up. I have sent for Doctor Banner."

"Why? What's wrong?" 

_Oh god,please don't have let them try to kill each other._

"From the scans I suspect simple fractures in both participants." Jarvis' dry voice heralded the ping of the elevator as Faith and Natasha limped in. Faith had one leg off the floor and Natasha cradled her right arm, even as she helped Faith into the room.

Xander and Clint both sprang to attention, and before either woman could protest they found themselves lifted up and settled down on the couch and recline.

"Why, boytoy, I didn't know you'd gotten so buff. You hiding things?" Faith attempted flirt was ruined by the white line around her mouth and the slight crack in her voice when he set her down jostling her leg. Natasha just glared at Clint, but he ignored her as he went to get something from the kitchen.

"Nope, just the same Xander as always," he said with a grin. "So what happened?"

"She's fast, wicked fast, and I struck a bit to hard. Which would have be great if I connected with her, and not the floor."

"And Faith is stronger than I expected. Even as she kicked, I jumped and blocked her arm strike with my arm. I think she might hit harder than Cap, or he's been pulling his punches again." A deadly look crossed Natasha's face.

_Ooh, Cap you better run._

The ping of the elevator, and Bruce walked in, a medical bag in his hand and a rueful look on his face. 

"I keep telling you guys, I am not that kind of doctor." Clint and Natasha both smiled. 

"Yet you keep patching us back together."

"Only because all of you are damn hard to kill," he said with a smile. "Well, lets see if Tony's latest toy works."

He pulled a large Plexiglas looking rectangle out of his bag and touched it holding it over Natasha's arm. It flickered to life, showed her arm, then dissolved the skin, then the muscle, and Bruce tapped it when it hit bone, and the resolution froze.

"Yep, a fracture, right there." Bruce pointed to a line on the screen across Natasha's ulna. "Given your healing rate, let me wrap it firmly and don't use it for a week." He shot a look at her. "And I mean it. No using it for a week."

Natasha rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, I'll make Clint wait on me."

Clint walked back in, two glasses of water and a handful of pills. "Here Tylenol-3. Nothing major." 

Natasha snatched them from him, and took the pills without a word.

Bruce moved over using the same machine to look at Faith. "Yep, fracture across your tibia. How fast do you heal?"

Faith shrugged. "Wrap it, will probably be gone or mostly healed by tomorrow."

Half the room arched eyebrows at that. 

"Damn, you are almost at Steve levels. I knew Safira healed fast, but flesh isn't the same as bone."

Faith shrugged. "We've found as we get older we heal faster. Buffy and I have to make sure we set breaks within 20 minutes or they fuse And re-breaking sucks demon balls."

Half the room snorted at that, even Bruce, who worked on wrapping the arm and leg tightly to make sure there was support. 

"Come let me check on it before you take off the wraps. This thing is pretty good after all. One for Tony I guess."

"Come on Faith, I'll take you to your room." Xander said as he bent and lifted Faith up.

"Xander," she almost squeaked. "I can walk."

"No you can't. You need to heal, you have fashion tomorrow, and no reason to. It isn't that far." As he walked to the elevator, Faith in his arms, her face flushing red, he called back. "Breakfast here tomorrow, 7-9. Clint, you're brining cinnamon rolls."

"Oh come on," Clint whined, but Xander just grinned and walked into the elevator.

A minute later he was at the door of the girls suite. Jarvis clicked it open as the walked towards it, and he walked in carrying Faith. Buffy and Willow were curled up in the seating area chattering, but both rose with frowns when he walked in with Faith.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Let me down," Faith hissed, and Xander did, setting her on a couch.

"Yep, she and Natasha were sparing and managed to crack some bones."

"What, she got to spar with Natasha, and I didn't?" Buffy said, a hint of a pout in her voice.

Xander arched an eyebrow at her. "Because yes, that is the important part. Two people got hurt, but you didn't get to fight someone."

Buffy flushed and looked at Faith. "You going to be okay?"

"Sure, just a crack. Be all healed up by tomorrow. But I think I'm headed to bed."

"Ah," Xander raised a finger. "No weight on it."

"I'll help her." Buffy offered, walking over and easily pulling Faith up, catching her weight.

"Good. I'll see you all for breakfast tomorrow. Jarvis knows where."

"Okay, night Xander," the three of the chorused as he let himself out. The happy goofy smile that seemed more fake by the day faded as he walked to the elevator.

"My place, please, Jarvis." He said, still lost in thought.

"Of course, Xander."

His place was quiet and he glanced at the wall, blinking when he saw nine-thirty. Later than he thought. A light in the study area drew him, and he wandered over to see Safira working on something in the little alcove.

"Hey, Safira. How was your sparring with Buffy?"

She looked up at him a smile splitting her face, then it fell.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - here are some presents for you. Don't forget if you like this you might like my original fic (and it's in audio!!!) Look for Mel Todd on Amazon and the audio everywhere EXCEPT Audible. Long story, but working on getting it up on Audible.


	4. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safira asks questions and tells Xander about actions at the HQ.

"Sure," Xander dropped into the seat looking at Safira. "What's up?"

"Why does Buffy hate you so much? All she did was talk about how weak you are, and that I have to make sure you don't get hurt, and keep you from danger. She talks about you like you're a six year old who thinks he's a super hero. Doesn't she know who you are?"

Xander gave her a half smile as he leaned back. "And who would that be?"

"The Demon Slayer, the Dark Vengeance, The White Man in the Shadows, the One Who Sees." Safira rattled off, not even thinking about it.

"Nope. None of them do, really. Well they know the One Who Sees, but I doubt any of them have thought about it in years. And she doesn't hate me, she just can't remember who I am. Most of them can't."

Safira looked at him, her jaw hanging open a bit. She sputtered and got up to pace.

"How can they not know? I watched you go toe to toe with multiple demons and win. You can hold your own against vampires, and I heard the legends about you. Hell, most of the shamans even respected you, and they don't respect anyone!" Her voice spiked at that last bit and he glanced around.

"Don't wake up Jolie, she doesn't need to know this. Buffy won't talk to her, and for the most part she's out of this level of politics."

Safira dropped down next to him. "Then tell me why. Don't get me wrong Buffy is good. Better than me, stronger, but she isn't the yardstick you should use. I bet you can match Clint if you wanted to, and at least a few hits on Natasha. Didn't they read the reports about what you did?"

He sighed, his eye warm on her. "Yes and no." She just gave him a look so he shrugged. "Remember the whole dog and pony show we put on for Fury with the 'a watcher' did this stuff?" She nodded. "Well that is actually what they said, but when I turned them in I never mentioned that I was involved in any of the take downs. Just that a group did X or Y. I never even made it appear like I was in the midst of it. If Buffy or Willow read any of it, it just looked like I reported what other people did, not that I was involved in it. Because they couldn't accept it if it was me."

The look of shock on her face made him chuckle.

"Safira, Buffy and Willow think of me as their slightly retarded brother who is always going to get hurt."

"But, why?" Her voice almost wailed, and for a minute he only saw the scared teenager he had picked up all those years ago. 

He reached over and pulled her into a hug, her long lanky body folding into his as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Because they need or needed someone in their life they think they can protect, and they have selective memory when it comes to me. A selectiveness they can't control. Even if they witness me doing something awesome, a week later they will have forgotten it or dismissed it as a fluke, and a month later someone else did it. I know when it started and why it is mostly them. But even Giles and Dawn fall prey to it occasionally. Faith only pretends to, but I've seen the confusion on her face occasionally." He shrugged. "I have an idea or two as to the underlying reasons, but nothing I can change. For now, it is easier to let them believe, and as long as I stay far enough away they can't wrap me up to protect me." He shrugged. "They would do anything for me, but they can only see the Zeppo. It hasn't changed for years."

"Oh. They won't take you away from me will they?"

She sounded so young and he tightened his hold on her. "Never. I'll move the heavens themselves before they come between us. You're the daughter of my heart and soul, even if not my flesh."

"Okay, then I'll ignore them. But if Buffy complains that I didn't pull my punches or something you'll know why."

Xander chuckled a bit. "Understood. But I did want to ask you a question. You've never liked Robin Wood right?"

Safira wrinkled her nose. "No, not really."

"Mind telling me why?"

She tilted her head looking up at him. "Mind if I ask why first?"

"You knew he broke up with Faith."

She nodded. "Yeah. I got the feeling it was a quick ending, but then everything went down here and I don't think I saw Faith after that. Why?"

"He hurt her, badly. And the way he did it has me concerned. So, why don't you like him?"

"Hrmm," she buried her head in his shoulder. "Promise not to get mad?"

Xander stiffened, then forced himself to relax. "No, but I'll trust you to deal with people by yourself."

"Good enough. He hit on me when we first got there. Let's see, I was only there about six weeks, and the first week after we got there, you had to leave for a week remember?"

He thought about it. "Oh yeah. A trip to DC to check out something at the Smithsonian. I was gone what four days?"

"Yeah. I mean the rooms were fine, but he came up to me at dinner one night. You know how I prefer to eat alone if I don't know people, so I was reading in one of the back corners, isolated." He could hear the roll of her eyes in her voice and snorted.

"Yep."

"He shows up, sits down, and smiles at me. Now don't get me wrong, he's a good looking man, but he started at my waist and worked his way up. But that I can deal with, I mean I ogled Steve enough I can't throw stones. It was his comment that got to me."

"Hmm?" 

Xander had a bad feeling he knew what was coming.

"He said, and I quote 'now that white boy is gone, don't you want to try a real man? I get you feel like you owe him for getting you out of Africa. But, now that you're here, how about some sex with a man who can satisfy you?’"

The desire to kill Robin again spiked in him, but Xander tamped it down, hard. 

_She's over eighteen, and she can break him like a twig. She's her own person and had taken care of herself._

The repeated thoughts didn't lessen the urge to beat Robin bloody.

"Stop it. I'm a big girl remember." Safira said tapping his leg lightly and he realized he'd tensed up again. "I smiled at him and replied that again I quote, this was important to me, so I remembered it. 'Sorry, now that I've been with a gentleman, I have no desire to slum with a cad.' And I went back to reading."

"Ah. Well that makes some of the odd comments I got make sense, both from other slayers and Robin."

"Really, what was said?" Safira asked, but didn't lift her head from his shoulder.

"Just something about how I must really know how to make a woman happy from some of the slayers. Robin said something about me always getting the good ones first. Which honestly I thought he meant Faith, but after today I doubt it. Does he hit on the other slayers?"

"Sure. He's a player. The other slayers talk about him, but he likes them younger."

"And you didn't say anything?"

Safira looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Say anything about what?"

"About him having sex with other people, hitting on girls, and cheating on Faith?"

She just blinked at him. "They are all over thirteen and everyone assumed Faith knew and supported it, it's been going on for a while. Why would I say anything?"

The cultural difference hit Xander in the face. Of course she wouldn't think anything of it. For her your period meant you were an adult and having sex was your choice, or at least your families. And poly relationships tended to be the norm in many areas of Africa, especially where education was limited.

"The missionaries didn't go over stuff like that with you?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I mean bible stuff, but most of us regarded that as story time. Everything else was school. But then I was raped at twelve by my betrothed, and I didn't realize it was rape until after I'd been with you for a few years and you almost took the head off of someone that started to have sex with a girl who said no while you were listening at one of the celebrations." She looked at him. "So, I'm guessing hitting on the girls isn't good, and Faith didn't know?"

"I don't think so and no. Not given that he is a person in power over them. For us that passes the border into sexual predator. I suspect you saying no surprised him."

She sighed. "I still don't understand American things some times. But I can say that he doesn't continue once you say no, but a lot of the girls, especially those from Africa are flattered by the attention and it wouldn't occur to them to say no. Or that they could.""

Xander sighed. "And that just makes it worse. Thanks, _mdogo_. Now off to bed. School doesn't start for two weeks, and I'm sure Steve has plans for you in the morning."

Safira grinned, the white of her teeth a perfect arc against her skin. "Maybe. Want details?"

"Gah, no. Get. I have no sex life, I don't need to hear about my daughters."

Safira's giggles bubbled out of her and she kissed his cheek, rising.

"Xander?"

"Yes?" He leaned back relaxed watching the amazing woman that was his daughter.

"I love you. You're my hero, and if they can't see that, they are the ones that are blind. And Robin doesn't even come close to being worth your anger." With that she turned and disappeared into her bedroom.

The lights of the city called to him, and he headed to his bedroom, slipping on a sweater, then stepped out on the deck, the icy wind and sparkles of color in the city below like little sparks of life. He stood out there until he figured his mood had cooled enough to talk to Giles. The clock showed it to be after ten, but Giles stayed up late and got up around nine, so he had no doubt Giles would talk to him.

Walking back in he picked up his phone,and clicked on Giles.

"Ready to send them all back to me?" Giles asked a laugh in his voice.

"Nah, not yet. They haven't been here that long. No, I needed to talk to you about something else."

"Oh dear, when ever you take that tone of voice I get worried. Please tell me Buffy or Willow didn't do anything that I don't want to hear about."

"No, you are safe there. They are almost acting their age."

"The world is ending, where is my scotch?"

Xander snorted in agreement with that one. Buffy and Willow together seemed to bring out the teenager in each of them.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

He had thought about the phrasing carefully, as he didn't actually know anything except the words of a broken hearted young woman.

"Were you aware of Faith and Robin having issues?"

"Issues?" Giles voice sounded surprised. "I knew they had broken up and there was some angst, but given how Buffy goes through suitors I didn't really think anything of it. Is there an issue?"

"Giles, I know that we all seem absurdly young to you most of the time. But Faith and he broke up because she walked in on him with another woman."

A heavy sigh. "That was extremely uncivilized of him. A man should always let a woman know when their relationship has hit the skids. But I must be missing something. While regrettable, I am not sure it is our business."

Xander half nodded in agreement, even if Giles couldn't see him.

"If it were just that I might agree. I'd be pissed and tempted to beat on him for hurting her, but it is much bigger issue than that." Trying to keep his emotions out of his voice, Xander started to talk and explained everything Safira had told him, his initial impressions of Faith, what Faith had said, and then ended with, "I know their relationship isn't our business, but the very fact that he is using the school as his hunting grounds makes me want to skin him alive. I had enough problems with Willow and Kennedy because of the age difference. Giles, he is old enough to be some of these girls father. I can not, I will not support him staying at that school one minute longer, even if by our laws they are adults. It is an abuse of power, of trust."

There was silence on the other end, and Xander even pulled the phone away to make sure they hadn't gotten disconnected. He put it back to his ear. "Giles?"

"I'm here, Xander." His voice had gone icy quiet and the hairs on Xander's arms rose. He recognized Ripper when he heard him. It had been a long time, but some experiences were engraved onto your soul. "I'm fighting the urge to use the flaying spell Willow used on the little shit that killed Tara. She taught it to me, and right now it seems very appropriate."

The hyena in Xander's mind surged forward, and he bit back a snarl of agreement.

"I think we need to handle this legally, and can we please make sure this isn't happening with anything else? I get these girls can defend themselves, but a lot of them won't know they can say no. Being strong doesn't mean you don't fear losing food and shelter."

"Agreed. I'll take care of it, and trust me by the time I'm done with him, he'll be happy to be living on the streets."

Xander's smile wasn't nice, and he didn't care.

"And, Xander?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Faith I'm sorry. I should have seen, I should have cared more and seen how much she hurt."

"I will. But Giles, we are letting too many people under our watch get hurt. First Jolie and now Faith. We must do better."

"Agreed. I'll talk to Buffy and Willow when they get back, and call a meeting of the board. This stops now."

Xander hung up feeling better, and prepared himself tomorrow for the day of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, walking a very fine line. But he never hit on anyone under 18 - so while immoral, he didn't break the law and he never forced. Just, implied. And remember cultural differences. Many of the girls they are bringing in see older men as protectors and trading your body for that protection is normal almost. Different cultures. It doesn't make it right, but it explains how it didn't occur to them to say anything.
> 
> Remember this is FICTION and sometimes the bad guys get away with what we don't want them too.... 
> 
> ~Ducks~ Swear I'll explain Buffy and Willow...
> 
> But for fun stuff I will have a multiple PAPERBOOK give away next month. I'll let you know but we have some good authors in this give away! Remember I don't own any of Buffy or Marvel - but I own my Kaylid and Twisted Luck series.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Fingers crossed that 2021 is a great year.


End file.
